Advice from a Strangah
by AlexiaAhra
Summary: Leon meets the Merchant once again, but this time he needs the mysterious man's advice. Leon/OC  Rated M for sexual themes


**Hello readers! This is the first fic I'm publishing here. I hope you enjoy!**

**It's simple, I wrote it more than a year ago and just made a few changes.**

**I don't own Resident Evil characters, I just own Lori.**

Leon was already bored with that situation. He had already killed zombies. He had already killed ganados. Now they were all together. But the agent wasn't worried about that. On that moment, he didn't care about what the enemy was, because he was really up to his eyes with that.

Leon ran into a garden, similar to a hall. There was nothing there, so it seems…"safe". He closed the door and sat there, on the floor. Ah, the first thing that came to his head was his problems. His family problems.

Four years before, he had started going out with another agent, Lori, called Lori. She was a very beautiful woman, with green eyes and long wavy brown hair. After two years hanging out they got married.

But this was not a problem. He loved her. And exactly that made him worried, because she was alone at home…

Leon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard some footsteps. He equipped the gun.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Hey, calm down, strangah. Hehehe, look at who we have here!"

"Do I know you?"

"Strangah, strangah…I see that you don't remember the old Merchant."

The Merchant! How could Leon forget him? How many times he had made Leon and Ashley almost jump to the sky appearing on the most absurd places when they were in Spain.

"Looks like you're worried about something." the Merchant said.

"Maybe" Leon answered "How can I be calm with this quantity of creatures following me?"

"I see…just hope you don't consider me one of them".

"It…depends".

"But that's not way you are worried. Your problem is faraway, isn't it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It can sound strange, but I know people very well, strangah."

Leon kept silent for a minute. He really needed to get his pain out the chest. But the only person who was there was the mysterious Merchant. But why not? What else could happen? At worst, Leon could kill him. Or probably never see him again.

"Well…yes. My problem is at home."

"Family?"

"Yes…"

"That's a woman, isn't it?"

"What the…? How do you know?" Leon stared at the strange man.

"Well, as I said, I know people very well. What happened?"

"Okay, then…I think I have no option but answer. One year after the incident in Spain I began to go out with a woman…and two years later we got married."

"And you discovered that you didn't really love each other?"

"No, actually, on the contrary. We found out that we loved each other more then we could ever imagine."

"Tell me about."

"At the beginning, before we started going out, my friends always said 'Hey, look at her! Try to notice the way she looks at you!'. And it was true, that's why got together. I thought I wouldn't like her the same way she liked me, but after some time, I learnt I loved her".

"Did you forget the lady in red?"

"What the hell?"

"I know you liked her…and very much".

"Okay, okay, you're right." Leon was starting to regret telling his secrets to the Merchant "But I realized she has already left me so many times, and I almost died because of that, more than once".

"I understand. Do you think you love your wife more than you loved her?"

"Absolutely yes. But this is not the problem…"

"So tell me the true problem, strangah."

"When I left home…Lori was pregnant. For eight months. And I'm here when she probably needs me most. I left her alone. She wanted me to refuse this mission all the ways, but I couldn't. If regret killed, I would be dead right now."

"So, you were going to have a baby…a girl or a boy?"

"A girl…"

"Do you miss Lori, Leon?"

"So much…wait. HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"I have already told you, strangah. I know things."

Yes, Leon was definitely getting afraid of the Merchant. But well…whatever.

"So…yes, I miss her very much. I've been here for almost a month…"

"Probably you're daughter has already been born".

"Yes…or maybe…something bad has happened…"

"Don't ever say that, strangah! Be optimistic. What was going to be your daughter's name?"

"Lori wanted Luddy."

"That's a beautiful name. Remembers me of light."

"Maybe she becomes into a light in my life"

"Don't worry, strangah. Everything is going to be just fine. So…did you want to have a child…or was it a surprise?"

"Actually we wanted, but not right now. It was a surprise, then."

At the moment Leon said that, the door started to knock. The American agent had been found.

"Here I go, strangah. Maybe we meet each other once again. Tell Lori the old Merchant sends regards."

The Merchant simply disappeared, leaving the American agent alone. The ganados and zombies opened the door.

Leon only looked at them, then he looked to his hand. Under his the leather of his gloves there was a ring .

"That's for my Lori."

* * *

><p>He was finally in front of his house. It was 1:30 a.m., he was tired and dirty, but he was about to see his Lori. He would take a shower and lay down next to her, caress her and never leave her again.<p>

But when he opened the door he had a surprise. His wife wasn't sleeping. She was there, in the living room, with a sleepy blond haired girl. Luddy had been born.

Lori looked and Leon and smiled.

"She was waiting for you" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Lori…I shouldn't have left you…"

"Go take a shower. I talk to you later."

Leon stared at her. She looked angry, but she was calm. He decided to obey, because he didn't want to argue with her. Specially because she looked calm and could be furious.

After the shower, Leon went to the bedroom. Lori was there, watching thir little girl on the cot.

"She's got your eyes." She said."Actually she's got your face. She's very similar to you. It pleases me very much, our Luddy."

"I'm sorry, Lori. I've mistaken too much already. I didn't want to make you feel so upset."

"You didn't".

"I just want you to forgive me. I love you."

She didn't answer immediately, just kissed his lips quickly and smiled.

"If you knew how I suffered during these weeks. I thought you would never come back. But now you're here with me. That's all that matters."

"Ditto" she answered, this time looking deep into her eyes. "I thought I would never see you again, that I would never know Luddy. I was ready to die. But an…old friend, let's put it this way, appeared from nowhere and made me remember I had a reason to live."

"Who…?"

"Do you remember when I told you about the Merchant?"

"Yes, but…he was _there_?"

"Somehow yes…maybe I was having hallucinations, but it helped me. I need you so much that…"

She didn't let him finish and kissed him. They kissed for a long time, then Leon broke the kiss.

"You don't have to explain anything, Leon."

He just smiled, but she wouldn't see it because his lips were next to her ear, making her scrawl because of his breathe.

"When was Luddy…"

"One week ago" she kissed him again, pressing her body against his chest. "You must be very tired. Come on, lay down."

"Forgive me, Lori."

"Again, Leon?" she kissed him again.

He kissed her neck, and she started opening the buttons of his shirt. Then she took it off, throwing it on the floor.

"There's a baby in here". Leon smiled.

"And we are in here too." She laughed softly. "If she needs anything, we'll be here for her."

They laid down and she started kissing his chest and neck, upon him.

"Lori, don't. You've just had a baby."

"Let's just play a little. We don't even need to touch…"

Leon hugged her, and then he turned her on the bed in a way he got upon her, kissing her neck, her chest and shoulder, opening her bra and kissing her belly.

Suddenly she moaned with pain, making Leon move to his place on the bed.

"You okay honey?"

"It's nothing…I might be okay soon."

"You had problems, didn't you?"

Lori sat on the bed. "I was stressed because of you. I cried since the day you left until they called me this afternoon telling you were back. I only tried to keep strong because I didn't want Luddy to have problems".

Leon sat next to his beloved and hugged her by behind, kissing her shoulder.

"You had to leave. I know you didn't want to go too. But you had no option" then a tear dropped from her left eye. Her husband kissed her shoulder again, then her lips.

"Don't worry, dear…this is all past. There's no more reason to cry." He said this while his hands covered her breasts. "Let's rest, honey."

Leon took his shirt from the floor and helped Lori to dress it. While he was closing the buttons, his fingers softly touched her nipples, making her stop his hands.

"Just a little." She whimpered, but smiling.

"Whenever you want, my dear."

Leon positioned his body against Lori's back, and his fingers started massaging her breasts and so the tip of her nipples. It was one of the things he did she enjoyed most; it just wasn't better than when he licked her body.

The blond agent kissed his beloved's neck and both laid once and for all. The kissed again for a long time and then finished with a peck on the lips.

Finally rest. Everything that Leon wanted he had. After a long and hard mission, he was resting at home, with his beloved wife and daughter, on his comfortable bed, and with clear conscience about his family and his meeting with the mysterious Merchant.


End file.
